Twilight Episode Addition
by Lady Dudley
Summary: This is set some time after the interrogation and some time before the final showdown. Tu/S


**A/N: I don't know if anyone else thought so, but I kind of thought Trip seemed more grounded somehow. So as a Tu/S shipper and decided to provide a reason :) This is loosely based on the song "Beautiful In My Eyes" by Joshua Kadison as I think that song would describe their relationship really well. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, however I would be quite happy to own Trip should the oppurtunity arise... ;)**

_Twilight Episode Addition_

"_What did you tell them?"_

Trip shook his head in an effort to rid himself of the memory of slamming their prisoner against the wall. Nothing was more important to him than keeping the colony and his family safe. That man had put everything he held dear in jeopardy.

His family...

Trip sighed as he thought about the grandchildren and their mother - the wonderful woman he called his wife - Hoshi that his parents would never meet. That thought always brought him pain, but he had still managed to find contentment amidst all the pain and the fear with Hoshi and their children. When his eldest son had been placed in his arms he had promised himself that he would make their corner of the universe safe and that nothing – _nothing_ – would ever hurt his family again.

Hoshi used to joke about his over protectiveness and claim that she was the one who was supposed to be consumed with worries and fears. But he could see in her eyes that she felt them too, but was determined not to let him know. Not to become an extra burden to him. Little did she know that she was not a burden, could never be a burden, how could she be? She was his peace of mind in all of this mess, the one thing that kept him going. He didn't even want to think about what his life would be like if he ever lost her.

He needed some of that peace of mind now; everything was slipping away from him. He knew she would be in their quarters putting the kids to bed about now so he made his way there.

The moment the door swooshed open he felt himself relax; just the sight of her was enough to ease his mind. She looked up from collecting the empty plates from the table and smiled at him. "The boys have only just gone to bed if you want to see them," she said softly. Trip nodded and stepped further into the room, her brow furrowed slightly. "What's wrong?" she asked. Trip gave a small shake of his head, "Not now, darlin', not now," he said as he walked passed her, running a hand across her shoulders as he did so.

He could feel her eyes on him as he stopped in the doorway to the boy's room; their quarters had been extended and refurbished, well, as much as was possible, since the boys had been born and they had made _Enterprise_ their permanent home. He sighed as he looked at the two sets of bunk beds that contained the sleeping figures of his four sons. He was blessed, he decided, to have his wife and his children; he smiled for the first time in the last couple of hours as he moved from the doorway of the boy's room and entered his own. At the foot of his and Hoshi's bed stood a crib. Hoshi was only in her first trimester but she had insisted on setting it up now, while they had the time. He crouched down beside it and reached out to gently touch the soft pink blanket that Hoshi had hopefully placed in it. After four boys she wanted a little girl at last and so did he if he was honest.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?" Trip dropped the blanket and turned to face Hoshi, she was leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded. "What's happened, Trip?"

He bowed his head and sighed deeply, "I've failed Hoshi," he said softly, looking back up at her. "I've failed the colony, I've failed the boys and...I've failed you," he said finally, this last said so softly that Hoshi almost missed it. He stood up stiffly, "The Xindi have found us, that ship we detected held an informant who followed Phlox here. The Xindi will be here soon," he paused, "I'm so sorry."

Hoshi moved so quickly he had barely enough time to register that she had moved until he was wrapped tightly in her arms. "You have nothing to be sorry about, Trip, nothing," she pulled back to look in his eyes, "do you hear me? You haven't failed me, Trip, you haven't failed anyone," she added firmly.

Trip remained doubtful, "I promised that I would keep these people safe," he caressed her cheek, "I promised that I would keep you safe, keep our children safe. They're not, not anymore."

Hoshi pursed her lips, "Did you tell the Xindi we were here?" Trip shook his head, "Did you abandon the colony to face this alone?" he shook his head again, "Did you abandon me and the boys?" she asked, the pain in her face and voice at the thought palpable. Trip shook his head again as Hoshi's grip on him tightened, "Then you didn't fail anybody, we knew this day could come, Trip, no one can blame you for that. You have nothing to be sorry about," she repeated, just as firmly as before.

Trip nodded again and pulled her close, just wanting her near. He buried his face in her neck and sighed deeply, "I should go to the bridge, but I just wanted...I..." he pulled back, "I needed you," he said simply. Hoshi smiled her understanding and kissed him.

...

Later, on the bridge, Trip stood, back in command mode, ready to lead his crew into battle. He glanced at Hoshi, she gave him a small nod and he felt himself stand up straighter. She was his anchor and he knew she would keep him strong in the battle ahead.

He was a blessed man indeed.


End file.
